Micromechanical resonators, also called MEMS resonators, are applied in sensors, e.g. in rotation rate sensors and actuators, e.g. scanners. A variety of drive principles, such as thermal, electrostatic, piezoelectric or electromagnetic drives are known from the state of the art. One of the basic problems, in particular of MEMS actuators, is the very weak forces which can be realised with the known technologies of micro-technology on a wafer level. For this reason, often therefore only disadvantageously small masses can be moved adequately quickly or far. The great potentials with regard to the inexpensive mass production, the high obtainable precision and low component scatter in many cases, therefore do not come to fruition, since greater masses are to be moved in numerous applications. Micro-technology and macro-technology therefore continue to remain far apart, despite a great convergence.
A resonance scanner which comprises a drive plate suspended on a fixed frame via torsion springs, in a manner such that the torsion plate can oscillate about a torsion axis is known from WO 2002/099504. A mirror is fastened within and on the drive plate, likewise via torsion springs, such that it is capable of oscillation about a further torsion axis. Moreover, a drive means is arranged on the frame, by way of which force can be exerted onto the drive means. The drive plate is thus excited into oscillation by the drive means, said oscillation being transmitted onto the mirror lying in the drive plate. The drive means is activatable in a manner such that the force exerted onto the drive plate follows a periodic function, whose period is matched to the natural frequency of the mirror. Such a resonance scanner is relatively sensitive with regard to its construction, and the desired deflections of the mirror are damped in an undesired manner by the surrounding atmosphere.